diario de alice cullen
by karlla cullen
Summary: ela fica super surtada quando nao tem nada pra fazer e ainda tem q escrever no caderno


14/04/09

Eu estou sendo obrigada a escrever nesse caderno chato, pra extravasar minha raiva!eu poderia estar matando humanos,crianças,Mas nao!  
A unica coisa que eu quero é comprar roupas,sabe...estou proibida de comprar roupas por uma semana, só pq da ultima vez as pessoas acharam extranho eu comprar quase o shopping intero,nao tenho culpa se minha familia é rica!  
ESPERA Aí...estou escutando emment cantarolar pela casa,A NAO!  
acho que ele esta vestido com a minha blusa vermelha,senti falta dela hoje...  
VOLTO AGORINHA VOU VER OQ emment ESTA APRONTANDO DESSA VEZ..

Alice Cullen

14/04/09

A eu nao acredito!ele estava mesmo com a minha blusa!  
ah..mas ele me paga a Rosalie nao dexou eu bater no ursinho dela,Mas eu desconto de pois!  
vou caçar um meio de descontar a minha Raiva ..;D  
depois conto como foi.

Alice Cullen

15/04/09

*aiai*,voce devia ver a cara do emment quando eu dei um soco bem grande no meio da cara dele,sabe..a Rosalie deixou!  
Quem mando ele vestir a blusa rosa dela!  
ah esqueci de falar que os dois olhos do emment estao roxos,um foi eu e o outro a rosalie,acho que o emment vai durmi na floresta hoje..*rere*

Tenho que ir caçar com o jasper antes que a caça dele seja a bella..

quando tiver novidades escrevo

16/04/09

hoje como sempre a Rosalie esta super mal-humorada nao sei exatamente por que mais pretendo descobrir,acho que é o emment ''denovo'',ele parece que tem mentalidade de criança de 5 anos..{mas eu sei que ele tem mto mais que isso}  
e quando a bella chegar,concerteza a Rosalie vai surtar 'novamente',eu sei que elas nao se dao bem mas POXA a Rosalie devia pelo menos fingir ser legal.

ah ja estava esquecendo de contar o que o emment fez..  
Ja que eu e a Rosalie nao permitimos ele usar nossas roupas ele foi mecher nas coisa da Esme..hahaha..  
ela quase surto quando viu o emment com o vestido dela,saltitando pela casa!  
realmente ele precisa parar com isso, quero ver quando o edward pegar ele desse geito.

o edward vai surtar de vez, sabe o ed pensa que ele é um cara sério e tal..  
nao sabe o lado "garotinha'' que o emment tem ..hahaha

ups,tive uma visao a bella esta chegando!é melhor e informar ao pessoal ..!

depois escrevo mais tenho que ir ..

Alice cullen

16/04/09

*aiai*

depois de muito esforço o emment parou de fazer graçinha!  
nem me pergunte como!  
eu queria tanto fazer compras..que coisa!  
O edward foi lá na casa da bella, eu queria estar lar,mas vc sabe é um momento ''só eles dois''.  
O emment ta la na porta do quarto da rosalie pedindo desculpas,mas acho que ela nao esta nem aí.  
O jasper tá aqui do meu lado, pra falar a verdade nunca vi o jasper falar tanto como hoje, agora sei como é ficar ao meu lado!  
mas o caso é que eu nao falo de mais é que...tenho muitos assuntos!  
Eu estou ficando neurotica,eu preciso comprar alguma coisa,urgente!pena que estou proibida, mas acho que se dar uma escapadinha rapida ninguém vai perceber...

quando voltar escrevo.

Alice Cullen

Que coisa...

o edward tava la na porta de casa,ele leu minha mente!  
estragou meus planos antes mesmo de sair na porta de casa...

Neste momento a unica coisa que eu queria,era ser bella,sabe ela tem a mente bloqueada!

e o Jasper nao cala boca, ele so tem um assunto :  
-comida.

vou extravassar minha raiva em algum lugar,volto depois!

Alice Cullen

eu realmente preciso falar como extravassei minha raiva,foi hilario!  
Bem...  
eu queria calar a boca do jasper e queria extravassar minha raiva!  
entao falei pro jasper segurar um travesseiro na frente do rosto dele,dei um soco bem grande no travesseiro e o inoscente do Jasper{quase quebrei a cara dele},achou que era com boas intençoes, e disse que eu so queria descontar a minha raiva,hahaha!pelo menos ele calou a boca!

amanha a Esme falou que vai fazer compras comigo,EBA!! estou tao feliz.  
mas ela nao vai deixar eu comprar mais de 5 vestidos,tenho certeza!

O emment,hahaha! levou uns cascudo da rosalie, mas até eu tava ficando irritada com isso ele tava parecendo o Jasper!

Os 5 motivos que os homens hoje parecem que tiraram o dia pra irritar eu e a Rosalie!

1-o emment vestiu meu vestido  
2-o emment vestiu o vestido da rosalie  
3-o edward trouxe a bella{a rosalie pirou}  
4-edward estragou meus planos  
5-o jasper resolveu tagarelar hoje.

ja estou cheia do emment ele nao desiste de vestir roupas femininas que raiva!!  
ele vestiu a blusa que eu dei pra bella / foi um horror a blusa rasgou todinha...!

o jasper ja sabe né...  
fik dando crise de fome tda hora ja ta é me irritando,ele fica falando tda hora:  
-a bella é familia nao comida - a bella é familia e nao comida.. a bell...

que saco!

tenho que me distrair! Já seii vou maquiar a rosalie!

volto já!

ficou lindo a maquiagem que eu fiz na rosy..  
o emment tinha que tirar saco e ficou gritando pela casa :

-a rosalie ta parecendo uma palhaça , a rosalie ta pareçendo uma palhç....

é acho que ele se arrependeu de tudo que fez!  
levou uns cascudo da rosy!  
bem feito!quem sabe ele para com essa mania !  
o jasper ta la no quarto ainda falando a mesma coisa  
é melhor eu ir caçar com ele, ele ta ficando escrisofenico de fome !  
e a bella ta chegando entao nao vai dar certo!

bjus

Alice Cullen

sabe...  
to de cartigo de novo!  
A bella quer virar vampira nao quer? ela pediu pra eu morder ela!  
pena que o esme e o ed atrapalhou tudo!

uma semana inteira sem ver a bella e principalmente o shopping!

eu vou ficar doida,mas eu vou dar ums fugidas me aguarde!

to adorando escrever nesse diario,essa terapia é booa!

epa! o emmentt ta aprontando de novo,vou ver depois venho contar!

o emment trouxe uma leao pra dentro de ksa acredita?  
aff ele é doido!  
pelo menos agora nao é sou eu que to de cartigo nessa casa...  
quer disser nesse hospicio,pq o leao quase engoliu a bella!  
coitada tao frakinha!  
=T

a rosalie pirou quando viu o emment comendo um leao em cima da cama deles kkk  
a cama ficou cheia de sangue!  
agora o emment ta la limpando tudo

ah!  
tive outra super grande idéia vou fazer uma musica  
pra extravasar minha raiva!

agorinha eu volto e digo como é !

Alice cullen

minha musica esta akii em baixo !

5 6 7 8

vamo extrava a raiva ,  
pra nao matar ngm  
pq nois somos vegetarianos  
e nao pode / e nao pode não !

pq os volturii nao deixam ...  
nao deixam...  
naaaããoo

lá lá lá lá lá

vamos deixar a raiva pra lá  
pra lá !  
pra lááá

Alice cullen


End file.
